Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Tale of Heroes!
by JMPthewriter
Summary: in one of the universes, Trunk has summoned many heroes to fight as time patrollers! Now a team called 'the Arcadian Patrollers' work to help fix time! On their way they fight legendary warriors, meddlers in time, Rogue time patrollers and evil, while living their new life with benefits! Rated M for planned reasons and content belongs to owners. Possible plan for some characters..


_**JMP: And thus a totally original tale of created characters from Xenoverse is told here, in this tale of powerful warriors…. BTW Skipping the stuff from the tutorial to Raditz and we're starting to the Vegeta saga… also characters already have or gain moves or stuff but along the story characters might gain new things**_

 **xXx**

 _ **And thus, the story of heroes and villains are changed**_

 _ **As changes cause ripple effects in time**_

 _ **Villainous entities come along to enhance these ripple effects to damage the world to their advantage**_

 _ **And now it is time to stop them!**_

 **xXx**

 _*Cue Cha-La-Head-Cha-La*_

 _ **DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE: TALE OF HEROES!**_

 **xXx**

 _ **One of the alternate universes…**_

 **xXx**

"It appears time is changing… for the worse."

"How do we stop this?"

"…We need more heroes to help us in protecting time. If this continues, all of time…"

"…. No, Everything will collapse!"

 **xXx**

"Almighty Shenron, We summon you in this time of need!"

As the dragon balls flickered slowly, they suddenly shinned. The Beings here shielded their eyes as a huge green Chinese-styled dragon flew from the middle of the dragon ball altar.

"What is your wish?"

"Shenron, we wish of thee many powerful warriors to help us with our quest!"

"That wish… I can grant…."

 **xXx**

 **In the Blinding flash of light, many warriors were summoned and brought to the Toki-Toki world, which was soon explained to them. With their new jobs, many chose to become permeneant residents and time patrollers… however bad eggs decided to take advantage and abuse their power, causing more trouble. This story however will focus on the take of a few saiyans… this main group will be known as 'the Arcadian Patrollers'…**

 **xXx**

….

A short yawn broke some of the silence of the room. Rising from the bed and sitting on the edge, a saiyan with messy, short hair down on the sides, tall and beefy, rubbed the back of his neck. His emerald green eyes went to the clock display, which showed '5:30'. He saw lights were on and, like always, it was sunlight under the blinds

"Seems I've gotten used to this place already…."

He rose up and went to stretch. Turning his attention, he went to the clothes rack and changed from his bed clothes…

 **xXx**

The door of the room swung open lightly. The Saiyan walked out with his outside clothes on. He wore a white Gi Top with a black, skin-tight undershirt which reached up to his collar bone, with fingerless gloves, a black gi bottom and black boots. Along with this was his accessory, a murasaki katana, his preferred weapon. This saiyan's name was naturally Prikapa, however his real name was Sam.

"Right… time to get breakfast."

Smiling like an idiot, he hurried over to the lunch area of the facility, which was a large building made specifically to house the time patrollers summoned by Shenron, as they came in the thousands. This was more of a large dorm, however people there were even nearly 50 years old, but deceptively young.

Sam soon hurried, but remembered one thing, and visited several rooms of friends, which seemed to be empty

"Guys they're at lunch…"

walking through the halls, he greeted a few of the time patrollers wandering the halls. He also thought about how peaceful it was as they walked through…

He hurried and passed by some of the groups of time patrollers, before hurrying into the lunch room, which while packed was just about done. He brought out his wallet and brought out some Zeni as he headed to the buffet kiosk

"The usual please" He said, as the robot took about 1000 zeni

"It'll be served soon, sir!" The robot said "Please wait at a seat!"

Smiling, Sam soon searched and went over to a seat

"Hey Sam!"

"Ah, Althia!"

He walked over to a table. There a tanned saiyan with hair and build similar to his, except chubber, stood over with a black vest and undershirt, gi bottom, and similar boots and fingerless gloves, and a female saiyan with green hair, orange eyes, a green and black pilot suit top, fingerless gloves, shorts and similar boots sat there, waving; both also had katanas. The Former being a friend known as 'JMP', and the latter being Altia, a recent friend of Sam's who he helped out. Both of whom were coincidently saiyans

"What took you so long, sleepy head?" JMP asked

"Oh shut it, you know I was tired…." He soon sat. "So, waiting for breakfast?"

"Yep" JMP answered "Anyway, since we've done a quota of parallel quests, let's get to business; Trunk's been worried with that other change, so some of us are going to it. Seems as though we're dealing with one of the scenarios. Trunks knows how ours will go down, but we better help either way…"

"Right"

"D-Do you think I can do it?" Althia timidly asked.

JMP shrugged as Sam nodded

"Sure, with us you might be able to come up to our level… ah, here's lunch!"

A drone soon came with several large arrays of food, and quickly filled the table.

"Let's eat!" Said JMP.

 **xXx**

"Oh man I'm full! It's a good think we're bottomless!"

"Man that was great!"

JMP and Sam laughed, while Althia laughed softly

"Old 'buddies', right?" Althia asked

"Yep, been there since we were… teens? Or young adults, whatever. Known each other for years!"

"Yep, we go way back. Either way better get to the mission"

"Right!"

The trio soon went through the streets of Toki Toki City, having stock-piled on items. They rushed through with several other groups and other time patrollers into the time nest.

In the time nest was the time Vault, the Supreme Kaioshin of time's house, and a 'prep room' for teams going on missions. There the groups and individuals surrounded their mission handler; Trunks, a time patroller from the main timeline and an assistant to the Supreme Kaoshin of Time.

"Alright, now I know you must fix this distortion in time" Trunks said "We're counting on you guys to fight out against each variant of the situation. I'll debrief each team and patroller, alright?"

"Right!" shouted all the recruits. Everyone was either fresh or wanted to do this. As Trunks prepped the other teams, Sam and JMP cleaned and sharpened their blades while Althia trained with hers. As they finished Trunks came in

"The 'Arcadian patrollers' right? Your team's name…. anyway who's your group leader?"

"Currently me" JMP said.

"Alright, here's a rundown; your variant….."

he soon showed a section of their scroll of eternity…

 **xXx**

 _ **Age 762**_

 **xXx**

 _ **In this altered timeline, a huge hoard of Saibamen defeat the remaining Z-Fighters except for Piccolo. Goku barely arrives and immediately goes for Vegeta and Nappa, who do a double beam and wipe out Goku. They soon look at Piccolo, now with the goal of the dragon balls….**_

 **xXx**

"… Alright, that should be a brief rundown. Just try to get everything back to normal and it'll all be fine. Alright?"

"Crystal clear, sir!"

"Alright, move out!"

Sam and Althia grab JMP's shoulders as they teleport into the timeline…

 **xXx**

 **JMP:** _ **NO ACTION 4 U! Yes cliffhanger, and no action, but hey I wanna give a slow beginning explaining this version of the timeline. Ofcourse it might be more exciting in the second chapter! Next time on Xenoverse!**_


End file.
